Dr. Fauna
Nicole Oliver (English, S7E5 onwards) Gundi Eberhard (German) Patrizia Scianca (Italian) Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) Beata Sadkowska (Polish, S2E10) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Polish, S7E5 onwards) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, S2E10) Mirela Corbeanu (Romanian, S7E5) Corina Cernea (Romanian, S7E23) Larisa Brokhman (Russian, S2E10) Darya Frolova (Russian, S7E5 and S9E18) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S7E23) Norma Iturbe (Latin American Spanish) Olha Radchuk (Ukrainian, S7E5) Natalya Polishchuk (Ukrainian, S7E23) |headercolor = #E1DB80 |headerfontcolor = #548AC1}} Dr. Fauna, also called Mane Goodall and Mane Cureall, is a female Earth pony veterinarian who first appears in the season two episode Secret of My Excess. She has a light yellow coat, two-tone blue mane and tail, brown eyes, and a cutie mark of a dog's head, cat's head, and white bird. She is named "Dr. Fauna" in the show and "Mane Goodall" and "Mane Cureall" in merchandise. Development Dr. Fauna's merchandise-given name is a play on primatologist Jane Goodall, the same basis as Ruby Redheart. Depiction in the series Season two Dr. Fauna first appears in Secret of My Excess; Twilight Sparkle brings Spike to her office when he starts exhibiting uncontrollable growth spurts. Dr. Fauna is unable to diagnose Spike because she treats normal animals like dogs and snakes, not dragons. She treats Spike like a dog and gives him a dog treat. Season seven In Fluttershy Leans In, Dr. Fauna's animal clinic becomes crowded with animals, so Fluttershy establishes an animal sanctuary to both lighten her workload and provide a haven for animals to recuperate. Dr. Fauna also appears in Secrets and Pies during Pinkie Pie's investigation of Rainbow Dash. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Dr. Fauna is one of King Sombra's mind-controlled slaves until the Mane Six defeat him. In She Talks to Angel, Dr. Fauna gives checkups to the animals at Fluttershy's animal sanctuary and helps Zecora with a smoke-breathing gecko she found in the Everfree Forest. When Fluttershy magically switches bodies with Angel, Dr. Fauna is forced to deal with Angel's complete disinterest in taking care of animals, and she helps nurse an exhausted Fluttershy back to health. At the end of the episode, she identifies Zecora's smoke-breathing gecko as a fire lizard. In The Last Problem, Dr. Fauna briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics Dr. Fauna appears in in her same role as in Fluttershy Leans In. My Little Pony (mobile game) Dr. Fauna is a character in Gameloft's mobile game under the name "Mane Goodall", and serves as a boss battle helper during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Dr. Fauna is named Mane Goodall with a trademark symbol on her Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card, and she is named "Mane Cureall" on card α #89 R. Both cards list her quote "I've always had a good rapport with animals. Still don't know the first thing about dragons, though." Quotes Gallery See also * * References pl:Dr Fauna ru:Доктор Фауна Category:Doctors Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters